For cleansing contaminated sites, there is a prior art process which teaches enclosing a refuse deposit by means of a hydraulic clearing and injecting device. However, this process, which in itself is well proven, does not make it possible to extract the contaminated soil in a specific area, effectively free it from adhering pollutants, and then redeposit the cleansed soil.